Hideyori Toyotomi
Hideyori Toyotomi is the son of Hideyoshi and Chacha, and is the second leader of the Toyotomi family after his father dies. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Hideyori generally appears as the leader at Osaka Castle in the series. In Samurai Warriors, he is withheld from battle by his retainer, Harunaga Ono. However, if Yukimura successfully defends the main keep, he will eventually ride out to battle. During Hanzō's scenario, he withdraws into the castle and his generals guard his escape. Although his doubles attempt to stall Hanzō from finding his location, Yukimura reveals that he committed suicide off-screen. In Samurai Warriors 2, he's kept in the top floor of Osaka Castle. Yukimura will request for him to join the castle's defense, something that Hideyori will agree to in due time. Once Yukimura reclaims the Sanada ward from Kanetsugu, he will charge into battle. In the Eastern Army scenarios, a double will take his place in the castle. Once the double dies, Hideyori will attempt to retreat. He needs to be defeated in order to claim victory. During Masamune's dream stage, his appearance at Sekigahara causes several former Toyotomi generals to join the Western army. In Ginchiyo's story mode, Hideyori also acts as the main commander of the eastern camp when the Western army corners Yoshihiro at Yamazaki. In Musashi's story mode, Hideyori is seen escaping Nijo Castle after being plotted by the Tokugawa for assassination. Musashi lures the Tokugawa vagabonds by pretending to be Hideyori whilst the real Hideyori escapes alongside Kiyomasa Katō. Since his mother is one of Oichi's daughters, he will address her and Nagamasa as his grandparents in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. In Samurai Warriors 3, he appears as a more cowardly commander at Osaka Castle and is often assassinated by Hanzō, or he retreats from battle leaving command to Yukimura or is replaced by other characters such as Nene in Hanzō's story. He often apologizes when dying with his last breath about not being able to cherish the Toyotomi name. During the [[Sengoku Musou 3: Empires|second Empires entry]], Hideyori's concern for others is prominently shown in Ieyasu's story. Unwilling to let Mitsunari and the others die for their defiance, he agrees to secede control over the land to the Tokugawa and convinces his followers to leave the country so they can rebuild the Toyotomi elsewhere. In Samurai Warriors 4, he resumes his role from earlier titles, but is more willing to participate in battle. He is also given personalized cutscenes during Story Mode. In the Sanada scenario, he entrusts Yukimura in guarding the Toyotomi's army, legacy, and life. His fate at the end of Osaka Castle diverges between the Toyotomi and Tokugawa's side of the battle. In the Toyotomi's side of the battle, he retreats from the battle, leaving Yukimura and the other retainers to continue the legacy passed down from him. In the Tokugawa's side of the battle, he will attempt to retreat but will be caught and killed. After his death, command will shift to Yukimura. Warriors Orochi In the Warriors Orochi series, Hideyori often serves as Hideyoshi's replacement officer when players assume his father's role. In Warriors Orochi 2, he appears as the allied commander at Mai Castle, where his heavily surrounded forces defend the castle, and try to hold out until the player can convince Dong Zhuo's forces to help. He rallies and strengthens the allied defenses if approached by Yuan Shao or even Nene (despite her not really being his mother). Nioh In the last downloadable content episode of Nioh, Bloodshed's End, Hideyori is revealed to be an artificial golem, created from Amrita. He is destroyed by William Adams, shortly before Yukimura Sanada joins William to save Lady Yodo from the Spanish ninja traitor, Maria. Kessen In Kessen, Hideyori and Lady Yodo serve as the figurative leaders for the Toyotomi family. He was married to Ieyasu's granddaughter, Princess Sen, to create a treaty between the two clans. As a part of this alliance, the moats surrounding Osaka Castle were made barren. When Ieyasu declares war on them, Hideyori and his mother stay within their home. During the battle, he expresses his desire to join the fight with his army. However, his mother forbids it, as she believes his efforts weren't needed. Once their army faces defeat, Hideyori will send Sen back to her grandfather. He and his mother commit seppuku if Ieyasu wins the battle. Although it is difficult to trigger, Hideyori can lead troops very late in the Osaka battle. The army will have a decent morale boost when this occurs. Saihai no Yukue Hideyori appears as a young child in Saihai no Yukue. He is inseparable from his mother, Yodo-dono, and is innocently unaware of the warfare surrounding his family. Voice Actors *David Lodge - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Brandon McInnis - Samurai Warriors TV series (English) *Kirby Morrow - Kessen (English) *Benjamin Stolz - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Takayuki Sasada - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Hiroshi Okamoto - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Hiroshi Kamiya - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Ryosuke Kanemoto - Samurai Warriors 4 (Japanese) *Hiromu Miyazaki - Samurai Warriors Chronicles (Japanese) *Kensho Ono - Sengoku Musou TV series (Japanese) *Taiki Matsuno - Kessen (Japanese) *Makoto Furukawa - Nioh Quotes *"The Toyotomi's rule is destined to disappear into the mist..." *"The Toyotomi will never die! Death to the Tokugawa!" *"Tell me, Yukimura, what do you think? Can I really fill my father's boots...?" :"For you, my lord, nothing is impossible. As long as you keep your faith. And although I am as nothing compared to you... I pledge to you all the aid I can give." ::~~Hideyori and Yukimura; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Lord Hideyori, you are my dear foster brother. I swear to protect you from anything in the world!" :"Thank you, Shigenari. I am happy that my brother has grown to be such a talented and healthy warrior. I lack the talents of my father, and I do not possess your strength. I'll be counting on you." :"Yes. If you need me, I can obtain information on foes from the maids and devastate your enemies on the field." ::~~Shigenari Kimura and Hideyori; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Princess Sen, we were together for a short time. But I... was truly happy. The will of destiny is beyond our control. The era of the Toyotomi is over. My love, I go to die with my mother now. We shall seek my father's forgiveness as spirits... in the next world. But you... must go to Lord Tokugawa." :"No! I will not go! I wish to die with you!" :"You cannot! Your grandfather Lord Tokugawa's escort is here for you now. ...Farewell." ::~~Hideyori and Princess Sen; Kessen Historical Information Toyotomi Hideyori was born when Hideyoshi was 57 years old. Although he was born from one of Hideyoshi's concubines, Yodo-dono (Chacha), he was his only son and quickly designated as the next heir. When Hideyoshi died five years later, his five loyal magistrates were ordered to help lead the clan until Hideyori matured. When Maeda Toshiie, the most influential of the five passed away a year later, Tokugawa Ieyasu rebelled and the conflicting fractions met at Sekigahara. With Ishida Mitsunari's death, the Toyotomi's lands were cut in half and Ieyasu gained favoritism from the court, designated as the Minister of the Right in 1605. He commissioned the building of Edo Castle to be his new home. Following Hideyoshi's will, his granddaughter, Senhime, was married to Hideyori, which created a political alliance between the clans. There are two common accounts about their strained relationship. One states that Yodo-dono vehemently disapproved of Ieyasu's gain, accusing that he stole from their family. Another writes that Ieyasu still felt threatened by Hideyori and wanted to completely end any future resistance against him. Whatever the reason, the Toyotomi and Tokugawa families were on edge with one another. In 1611, a bloody skirmish took place in Kyoto and Nijo Castle. To make peace between the clans, Hideyori met with Ieyasu at Nijo Castle to sign a treaty. Ieyasu is said to have regard him as a stout man of charisma; historical records support this as his height was about 6'6" and his weight was around 355 lbs. However, this did nothing to qualm the mounting tensions that ultimately lead to the siege of the Toyotomi's home, Osaka Castle. While the army was struggling at Osaka, reports say that Hideyori wanted to join the battle. However, his mother held him back for she refused to think that her child would throw away his life so carelessly. Other accounts suggests that Hideyori did charge with a small battalion only to see that his efforts were too little, too late. Osaka Castle was lit ablaze and Hideyori committed suicide with his mother. He is generally believed to have died at age 23. His wife was returned to Ieyasu prior to the castle's burning. His son, Kunimatsu, apparently tried to escape with Ono Harunori but was later captured and beheaded by Tokugawa forces. His daughter, Nāhime, was spared since Ieyasu speculated that she could be related to him. She was sent to a convent and became the abbess Tenshū-ni. Her convent was a safe haven for divorced couples and she died peacefully at the age of 37. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Nioh Characters